Jedipedia:Vorschläge/Lesenswerte als "Artikel der Woche" auf der Hauptseite
Wir haben ja schon eine größere Anzahl lesenswerter Artikel und es werden Woche für Woche mehr, weshalb ich vorschlagen wollte, die Artikel abwechselnd als "Artikel der Woche" auf der Hauptseite zu präsentieren. Gruß, --Bel Iblis 01:10, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Sowas hab ich vor wenigen Minuten PRemia vorgeschlagen, nur das auf der Hauptseite per Zufallsprinzip 3, 4 oder so Artikel angezeigt werden, welche bei jedenm Neuladen der Hauptseite wechseln. --Modgamers 01:12, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe das auch eben Premia vorgeschlagen, nur halt, dass wir einen Artikel der Woche daraus machen und er hat mich hierhin geschickt. Komischer Zufall :). --Asajj Ventress 01:15, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich find das eigentlich ne gute Idee. Wir müsssen halt nur schauen, wo wir da noch ein vernünftiges Plätzchen finden. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass wir das schon finden werden. Ob man eine Random-Funktion einbaut, das müsste man noch diskutieren. Ben Kenobi Admin 02:04, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja das find ich auch eine Gute Idee. Also ich glaube Platz finden wir. Und die Random-Funktion währe doch auch cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 02:21, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Im Grunde eine gute Idee, nur gibt es einen Haken: Artikel des Monats + Artikel der Woche = Ein Artikel zu viel! Bild:;-).gif Trotzdem könnten wir aber eine Auflistung der lesenswerten Artikel vornehmen, vielleicht sogar im Zufallsprinzip, das müsste ich mir dann mal genauer anschauen, wenn ihr das wollt. Premia Admin 03:01, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich kenne den Befehl für sowas, wenn einer wissen will ^^ --Periphalos 06:38, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich hätte noch eine Idee: Die Exzelenten Artikel bleiben Artikel des Monats. Die Lesenswerten kommen in dem Stil wie die Neuen auf die Hauptseite, aber sdatt "Wusstest du..." z.B. "Willst du noch mehr erfahren über..." und dann etwas isn der Art "...Lichtschwerter, die Waffen der Jedi und Sith, ihre Funktionsweise und unterschiedlichen Bauweisen". Man würde hier aber nicht drei Artikel, wie bei den Neuen sondern nur einen, es ist je schließlich schon ein in gewisser Weise besonderer Artikel. Ich könnte mich aber auch mit den anderen Vorschlägen anfreunden. MfG Cody 07:43, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: @Perihpalos: Ist unser Computerspezialist (^^) jetzt dafür oder dagegen? ::Also ich finde die Hauptseite schon viel zu voll. Viel mehr sollte da wirklich nicht hin. Wenn man die lesenswerten Artikel irgendwo präsentieren sollte, dann doch im Jedipedia:Portale, wo auch noch der Platz dazu da ist. Außerdem finde ich es nicht gut, wenn auf der Hauptseite gleich zwei Artikel herausgestellt werden. Das ist eigentlich eine Doppelung, aber im Portal käme das sicherlich gut. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 08:37, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) PS: Außerdem würde da ein wichtiger Reiz verloren gehen, da bis jetzt nur exzellente auf die Hauptseite kommen. Wenn man nun jeden lesenswerten Artikel im Zufallsprinzip einstellt, dann geht etwas verloren, was bisweilen eine Besonderheit eines exzellenten Artikels war. :Es sollte ja auch net per zufallsprinzip ein Bildchen mit Text dazukommen, sondern eigentlich nur der Link zum Artikel, bzw. 3 oder 4 Links zu den Artikeln kommen... --Modgamers 08:57, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nein, ich finde die Idee sehr gut. Warum auch nicht, dient ja auch als Motivation wenn ein erscheinen auf der Hauptseite in Aussicht ist. Würde aber ( da ja viele Artikel keine oder nur schlechte Bilder haben) einen Textlink mit einer kurzen Einleitung - vielleicht die ersten zwei oder drei Sätze des Textes - draufpacken. Periphalos 09:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Auf der Hauptseite wäre unter dem Zitat der Woche noch Platz... Wie wäre es mit einem einfachen Link von der Art: "Wer einfach nur ein wenig lesen will findet hier eine Liste der lesenswerten Artikel und hier eine Liste der Exzellenten Artikel." Dann sind sie platzsparend auf der Hauptseite, man wird auf sie aufmerksam, aber sie sind nicht so auf dem Sildertablett wie die Exzellenten. MfG Cody 10:16, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also das finde ich nicht wirklich sinnvoll. Auf der Hauptseite steht schon so viel Information und dort wird auch schon ein Artikel empfohlen, und zwar der Artikel des Monats. Wenn man da jetzt noch eine Empfehlung machen würde, dann wäre das einfach eine doppelte Sache. Und auf so einen lächerlich trivialen Satz unterhalb des Zitats kann man auch verzichten, zumal es dem Leser nur nochmal was aufdrängt. Im Portal würde das viel eher passen, da dort noch kein Artikel empfohlen wird. Da kommt mir auch die Idee, dass das Portal eigentlich eine Wirkung zur Mitarbeit ausstrahlen soll und da würde eine "Baustelle der Woche", also ein besonders überarbeitungsbedürftiger Artikel, sehr gut reinpassen. Auf jeden Fall bin ich aber gegen diese Sätzchen auf der Hauptseite, weil der Leser einfach schon eine Empfehlung hat und den Link zu den Exzellenten Artikeln... und doppelt ist nur unnötig. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:06, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Na gut, ich gebe mich geschlagen... man findet die Lesenswerten ja schon über das Portal... Bei "Baustelle der Woche" kämen dann Artikel aus der Kategorie Nacharbeit hin? Idee ist gut, aber es gibt da doch schon "Gewünschte" und "Kurze" (Stubs) Artikel, ist eine Baustelle der Woche da noch nötig, lenkt das nicht eher noch ab? MfG Cody 12:24, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Manchmal kommts ir so vor als wenn du grundsätzlich gegenso was bis^^, wie wärs wenn wir das einfach mal ne Woche ausprobieren und so nen Vermerk machen, das die Besucher auf der Diskussion der Hauptseite ihre Meinung dazu kundtun, den wir können ja nicht einfach so für die entscheiden. Dort sammeln wir dann ihre Meinungen und am Ende der Woche wird ausgezählt wie viele dafür und dagegen sind. Oder was meint ihr Jango 12:25, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Könnte es seien, dass du die Admins untergraben willst^^ Hältst du das wirklich für ne gute Idee? Bei so einer freiwilligen Befragung läuft dass doch darau raus, dass der gewinnt, der mehr Jedipedianer davon überzeugen kann abzustimmen... Cody 12:31, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ***Sicher nich^^, dazu bin ich nicht berechtigt, aber ein bissi Kritik ist angebracht. Ich denke Ani nimmts mir auch nich übel oder? Jango 12:33, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Also das ich grundsätzlich dagegen bin, ist ja wohl hoffentlich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich habe ja auch Argumente geliefert, warum ich dagegen bin. Sorry, dass ich nicht so ein Ja-Buhler bin und immer für alles zustimmen kann. Ich wäre mal erfreut, eine Gegenargumentation zu lesen. Außerdem habe ich einen Vorschlag auf einen Kompromiss gemacht, dass man es im Portal macht. Aber darauf wird ja auch nicht eingegangen. Sicherlich kann man das nicht einfach mal eine Woche ausprobieren, weil daraus nichts entsteht. Jeder kann sich wohl vorstellen, wie so ein Satz unter dem Zitat-Kasten aussieht. Da tut man erst mal darüber diskutieren und argumentieren... und man sollte von den Argumenten her abwägen, nicht von den Stimmen er Ja-Schreier. Somit erübrigt sich eine stupide Abstimmung. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:36, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Sag ich doch! Hast du meine "Gegenargumentation" zur "Baustelle der Woche zur kenntnis genommmen? Mfg Cody 12:39, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ***Hm das war ein wenig übertrieben von mir ausgedrückt, nuja sollte die Stimmung hier ein wenig lockern, war nur ein Scherz. Ich weiss es zu schätzen das du nich bei allem zustimmst. Zu deinem Kompromis kommen wir auch noch, keine Angst^^. Joa das mit dem Portal is ein guter Vorschlag, da is ja noch genügend Platz, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, das ist sicherlich nicht so gut besucht wie die Hauptseite. Sicher das auf der Hauptseite auch die Artikel stehen sollen, die die Jedipedia durch ihre Qualität representieren sollen, aber meiner Meinung kommen dann die lesenswerten zu "Kurz", schließlich haben die Autoren auch über diesen Artikeln gebrütet. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung Jango 12:43, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ****Die Lesenswerten könnte man auch folgendermaßen einbauen: Unter dem Artikel des Monats ist ein link "weitere Exzellente Artikel". Man könnte daneben einen Link machen "Lesenswerte Artikel". So ist klar, dass sie nicht Artikel des Monats sind, aber durchaus wichtig und wie der Name sagt lesenswert. MfG Cody 12:56, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) *Ja, mit dem Vorschlag von Cody wäre ich einverstanden. So ein allgemeiner Link zu der Kategorie finde ich auch gut, aber man sollte es dabei belassen, dass zumindest auf der Hauptseite keine Artikel aus der Lesenswerten-Kategorie vorgestellt werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:07, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) **Gut, hoffen wir dass niemand irgendeinen Grund dagegen findet. Die "Baustelle der Woche" Idee ist von Wookipedia oder (Improvement drive)? MfG Cody 13:13, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::*Ja, genau... die habe auch sowas. Aber bei denen ist es auf der Hauptseite -.- Gut, dass bei uns dazu kein Platz mehr auf der Hauptseite ist :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:21, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich bin auch dafür, wo wir schonmal bei dem Portal sind, wie wärs wenn ihr dann gleich das FAQ da verlinkt, so wie das Vorschlägethread, mit entsprechendem Bild, ich hätte da an ein Fragezeichen gedacht. Was meint ihr dazu? Boba Diskussion 09:59, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) *So was ist denn mit diesem Vorschlag jetzt eigentlich, habt ihr den auch vergessen ;) musste was bei einem deiner Kommentare entfernen Ani, da scheint jemand versehentlich was hinzugefügt zu haben und es ist keinem aufgefallen, ich hoffe du bist mir jetzt nicht böse. In der Versionsgeschichte kannst du ja nachschauen, was ich verändert habe. Gruß Boba 02:30, 18. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kategorie:Vorschläge